kingdomofdrakkarfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
What is Drakkar ? You are bold to enter the Kingdom of Drakkar, where dangerous creatures hoard their treasure and lure the luckless to their doom. Recruit others to aid you in your quests. As your power grows, so too will your challenges. Take heed! Portals connect forbidden cities, and lands exist that have yet to be discovered. The Town of Nork, Volcano Town, the Province of Maeling, and the City-State of Frore are the only known cities that remain within the Kingdom of Drakkar. When the Empress released Evil into the Kingdom centuries ago, the earth was rent, and a great deluge drowned the lands. The only remnants of their shared history are the portals that connect them. Those who live on these islands lead isolated lives and protect their homes by whatever means they can. Ice fields, deserts, volcanoes, and treacherous oceans keep them from venturing too far. Those who wander are beset by beasts in lands of legend. The Kingdom of Drakkar© is an online multi-player adventure game. Since it is a multi-player type of game, players from around the world can adventure simultaneously in the same fantasy game. The Kingdom of Drakkar spans over 250,000 hexes of playing area. To give you an idea of how vast Drakkar is, the City of Nork and all its dungeons account for perhaps a quarter of game play area. And there are players who have never exhausted even the Norken dungeons. These 250,000 hexes cover a wide variety of cultures, dangerous creatures, and terrain. New areas, game items, and quests are constantly being developed, so Drakkar is an ever-changing and ever-expanding world. You begin Drakkar with little but the shirt on your back and your fierce heart, but soon you will have acquired weapons, armor, and the skills you need to venture forth in search of creatures to kill, quests to solve, and treasure to acquire. First, find a trainer in your favorite Profession. Which one? Although advanced classes such as Paladins exist, initially you will dedicate to one of the six basic character Professions; Fighter, Martial Artist, Mentalist, Healer, Thief, or Barbarian. Supply yourself with armor, a weapon, healing potions and now you're ready to venture into the twisting labyrinths that lie below. Here you'll find challenging monsters such as orcs, troglodites and ogres; treasure such as gems, gold, and jewelry; weapons such as maces, axes, and longswords; all types of armor; and mysterious scrolls, some of which contain valuable clues. Search out a maze in the dungeons beneath Nork only to find yourself trapped until you defeat the King Minotaur himself. Brave the frozen fields of Frore in search of a deep lake. There a mysterious monster lies in wait, for the brave or the foolhardy. The open-ended game of Drakkar allows you to set unlimited goals. You will want to gain character experience and hone your skills, therefore becoming strong enough to survive more exciting adventures. And don't forget, much of the fun of Drakkar is in meeting fellow players and forming parties to conquer the untamed lands.